This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Use of the robotic sample automounters increased throughout this reporting period, approaching 75%. New methods for frost removal from samples and rapid sample base thawing were developed. Rapid base thawing prevents perturbation of sample alignment caused by small quantities of water ice present on robotically mounted sample bases at the time of their installation on the robot.